<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Always Wanted by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869216">What I Always Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Kinda, Kink Shaming, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock tries out his kinks on Jose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Always Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been up for 4 days straight o yea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose and Brock were baking a chocolate cake in the kitchen when Brock grabbed Jose's ass. Jose laughed as he stirred the ingredients and gently pushed Brock away.</p><p>"Stop, you want me to fuck up this cake?" Brock smirked and stepped closer to Jose again.</p><p>"I can think of something you'd like to fuck up." Jose stared at Brock with a blank face for a moment before cracking up.</p><p>"You too much." Brock snaked his hand around Jose's waist and slid it down to in between his legs.</p><p>"Seriously, stop." His tone wasn't sharp, but Brock backed off for a moment. Jose put the batter into the oven and set the timer and right when he turned around, Brock was on him. He pushed Jose against the wall and kissed him, hard. He shoved his tongue into Jose's mouth and bit and sucked on his lower lip, making it slightly swell up. Before Jose could even kiss him back, Brock grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.</p><p>Brock grabbed Jose's dick through his jeans and squeezed it, deviously smiling when he felt it jump underneath his touch. Jose let out a shaky breath as Brock took off his shirt and jeans, revealing his very obvious boner through his boxers. Brock took Jose's hand and put it over his hard on, rubbing it. </p><p>"Knees." Jose obeyed Brock's harsh request and went down on his knees. He pulled Brock's underwear down and took his pre cum dripping dick in his hand and stroked it a few times before replacing his hand with his mouth. He swiped his tongue along the head of Brock's dick, licking all around it before taking him in all the way.</p><p>Jose slowly bobbed his head up and down before Brock grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him down all the way, making Jose nearly gag and chocked. Brock face fucked his boyfriend for a few minutes until he let up, leaving Jose a coughing mess, spit dribbling down his chin. Brock knelt down and placed his hand on Jose's throat.</p><p>"I wanna try something new." Jose felt his heart race. They never tried anything 'new', and with the way Brock was acting, Jose already knew he had something out of the ordinary in mind.</p><p>"O-okay," Jose said in between coughs.</p><p>"Whatchu you wanna do?" Brock mischievously smiled.</p><p>"I wanna choke you out and spit on you." Jose stared blankly at Brock.</p><p>"You what now?" Brock crossed his arms.</p><p>"You heard me. Are you down or not?" Jose recollected himself before answering.</p><p>"Um... sure." Brock roughly grabbed Jose's arm and yanked him up before nearly ripping his shirt off and pulling down his jeans and underwear. He wasn't fully hard so Brock dropped to his knees just as Jose had previously done and sucked him off for a little while. He stood back up and picked up Jose, throwing him onto the bed like a rag doll.</p><p>Before he could even situate himself, Brock grabbed Jose's throat and dug his fingers into the soft skin, pushing down on the sensitive arteries. Jose felt his heart rate speeding up and he gasped for air, and tried to struggle out of Brock's grasp but to no avail. Brock throttled him before finally letting go when Jose's eyes started to flutter shut and his mouth parted open. Jose gulped down air and swatted Brock's hands away when he went to damn near kill him again.</p><p>"Dude," Jose started.</p><p>"That was too fuckin much for real." Bright red marks had appeared on Jose's throat and Brock knew they would turn into bruises later in the night.</p><p>"Can we try again?" Jose looked at Brock with the most "are you serious?" expression Brock had ever seen.</p><p>"Deadass?" Brock nodded. Jose sighed and tentatively touched his throat.</p><p>"If you kill me I swear to god I will haunt you as a ghost." Brock smiled but instead of choking him, he shoved two fingers into Jose's mouth and moved them around, too antsy to wait for him to suck on them. He spread Jose's legs and slid them into his asshole, quickly pumping them in and out and scissoring them. He stopped as fast as he started and lined himself up with Jose. He stared into Jose's eyes and Jose rolled his before nodding. Brock slammed into him, making Jose yelp and wince, and started a fast, steady pace. </p><p>"Open your mouth." Jose opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, anticipating something, he didn't know what. Brock bent over and spit in Jose's mouth and Jose squeezed his eyes shut, expecting anything but that.</p><p>"What the fuck you doin?" Brock laughed.</p><p>"What? Afraid of a little spit?" Jose huffed out a breath and tried not to give Brock the satisfaction of him moaning from repeatedly thrusting into his g spot. Brock pulled out in lightning speed and shoved his dick in Jose's face.</p><p>"Spit on it." Jose complied and spit on the tip and Brock moaned. He took a sip of water then went back to railing Jose and started spitting all over his lips, face, chest, and stomach.</p><p>"C-c'mon Brock, this is gross." Brock ignored Jose and smeared his spit all over Jose.</p><p>"And your foot fetish isn't?" Jose groaned out of annoyance and pleasure.</p><p>"Oh fuck you." Brock flicked his hips faster and grabbed Jose's throat once again. He put his whole body weight into his arm, pushing Jose back into the pillows, adding his other hand to properly throttle his boyfriend. Jose looked into Brock's eyes and mouthed stop, but when he did, Jose had already passed out. Brock let go immediately and looked at the unconscious man with wide eyes.</p><p>"Oh shit, oh fuck," Brock pulled out and shook Jose's shoulders. Nothing. He grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand and dumped it onto Jose's face and Jose awakened, coughing and gagging. </p><p>"Jesus CHRIST Brock!" Jose's voice was far more hoarse and raspier than usual and he glared at Brock.</p><p>"You are out of control!" Jose got up and fell but stood back up and put on his clothes and washed his hands before taking the almost burnt cake out of the oven.</p><p>"Yeah, but you love me." Jose rolled his eyes as he set the cake on the kitchen counter. He turned around and kissed Brock, the taste of his own dick fresh on Brock's breath.</p><p>"How could I not love your crazy ass?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i smoked way too much crystal before i wrote this oh my lord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>